1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste water filtering systems and more particularly pertains to a new septic system filter apparatus for filtering waste water as it travels from a septic tank to a septic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste water filtering systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste water filtering systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,335; 4,104,166; 4,710,295; 3,207,314; 3,156,646; and 5,382,257; 5,427,679; 5,558,763; 5,227,051; 4,818,384; 5,674,380; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 357,737.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new septic system filter apparatus. The inventive device includes a filtering system for filtering water from a septic tank for receiving waste material. A filtering apparatus comprises a first housing having a bottom wall and a top wall. The top wall is a removable lid. The first housing has a first inlet port and an exit port. The bottom wall has at least two supports thereon extending upward from an inner surface of the bottom wall. A second housing for holding filtering material has a removable lid thereon. The second housing has dimensions smaller than the first housing to fit into the first housing. A space is defined between the first housing and the second housing. The second housing rests on the supports above the inner surface of the bottom wall. The second housing has a second inlet port located generally adjacent to the first inlet port. The second housing has an upper chamber and lower chamber. A grill separates the upper and lower chambers. Filtering material covers the grill. An inlet pipe delivers fluid from the septic tank to the second housing. The inlet pipe extends through the first and the second inlet ports. An outlet pipe delivers fluid to a septic field from the interior of the first housing. The outlet pipe is fluidly connected to the outlet port in the first housing.
In these respects, the septic system filter apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering waste water as it travels from a septic tank to a septic field.